Memory is the key
by PaIN-cAUseD-bY-AddIcTioN
Summary: Cloud didn't forget anything. Zack didn't die. The sad story changes forever. Clerith. Zaffa. Rated M for swearing and lemons later on.
1. Prologue

Title: Memory is the key

Main Pairing: Cloud & Aerith

Sub Pairing: Zack & Tiffa

Situation: Alternative story line. Rewrote and changed the plot.

Disclaimer: I own everything that everyone else doesn't own. And yes this is going the be a Clerith or Clorith fic, don't like it? Then get the hell out of here.

_Thoughts_

"Dialogue"

Prologue:

Zack POV

_Ergh… It hurts._ I thought, clutching the bed cloth tightly.

_Wait, where am I? Didn't I die? Oh, who cares? I passed my legacy onto Cloud, I proved that I lived. I hope he didn't die. And Aerith, I'm sorry. You should move on. I hope you're safe too, I've always loved you like a little sister and I always will._ Then I closed my eyes again, preparing for the worst as I began to lose his consciousness. Before I fell asleep, I felt the bed being moved somewhere, I didn't mind, it was still comfortable. I thought about two people that I cared for most again as I felt myself being taken out of the bed by a pair of strong hands. I opened my eyes slightly and inspected the surroundings. I was in a cylindrical metal box. I tried to move my hands, but stopped when I felt something poking into my skin, a tranquilizer, the drug shutting my system down and I was falling asleep. The door in front of me closed and cold air was the last thing I remembered as I finally fell asleep.

Normal POV

Outside the 'cylindrical metal box':

"Professor, the readings are normal, we can proceed to the next phase." A young voice stated as he read from the chart.

"Good. We can only hope he survives this. The next time he wakes, he should be fine." The professor commented, "Start the hibernation process."

The young side-kick pressed a button and the door to the container closed as cold air fills it.

Within a minute, Zack's heart readings zeroed. The professor checked the latest readings, and said:"That much damage, huh? If you didn't save my ass back in the day I wouldn't have helped you like this." He began calculating the time needed for his recovery. _Hmm… a month for freezing; six months for repairing; and another for de-freeze. Eight months, huh? But since you caused me a little trouble…_ He grinned a little and told his side-kick:"Program the machine to defreeze him in a year. He deserves a little rest."

"Yes. Sir." A reply was heard as the side-kick pressed a few more buttons and flipped a switch.

After that, they left the room. _I hope you survive, Zack. You deserve another chance at living._ The professor thought.

Meanwhile:

Cloud dragged the Buster sword behind him, crossing the desert. It wasn't heavy for him, but he had little strength left. Zack's last words stayed in his mind. "Live, Cloud. Live for my part as well…" After that, he said many more things, but he didn't remember. All he could do to honour his memories was to live on and try to be as happy as he can, it was the least he can do. They were heading toward Midgar when they were attacked, there were too many enemies, and Zack died protecting him. Why they retreated and didn't kill him as well? He didn't know.

After walking for an hour or so, he hitched a ride on a passing truck and fell asleep on the back of the truck with the Buster sword secured tightly on his back.

Cloud's POV

I was shaken awake by the hands of the old man that was driving the truck. His face was wrinkled. "Alright lad, we're in Midgar. Hop off." I nodded his thanks and jumped off the truck. I managed to squeeze a 'thank you' out of my mouth as I walked away into the city. I had some money with me, but it wasn't going to last me long. I needed to find a job, what could I do though, other than the obvious: fighting. I remembered the one-sided conversation I had with Zack, regretting that I didn't provide my friend's last hours with someone to talk to. A single teardrop fell out of my eye, several more followed. How long as it been that I've cried? Seven, eight, nine years? I couldn't remember. I quickly wiped his tears away. Zack wouldn't want me to feel this way. No. He would want me to be happy. Yes, happy, it seemed to be such a big word to me, but I will work towards it and live his part for him as well. After some quick decisions, I decided to become a fight merchant. The people I inquired told me to head towards the 8th street, saying that there was a bar there that hires people to fight. I headed there.

Normal POV

Cloud's skills were quickly approved by his new 'boss' and received his first mission: to kill and retrieve a materia from a forest, it looked easy enough, and he set off. Cloud didn't tell his 'boss' that he was a CLASS 1st SOLDIER, it made things easier for him that no one really recognized the SOLDIER 1st CLASS's uniform.

……

The mission was surprisingly easy, and Cloud came back 4 hours later with the material and not a scratch on his clothes. His was paid and refused the next mission.

"Any specific reasons?" His boss asked. He was wearing an oversized hat and brown T-shirt with tight jeans. He was impressed with Cloud's speed and efficiency but is now a little irritated.

"I just came into this town." Cloud replied in monotone as his bright sapphire eyes stared into his boss's.

"I see. So you need to find a place to stay first. Huh?" the man asked, the irritation disappearing from his face.

Cloud nodded.

"Alright then, come here tomorrow morning at nine, you'll be given your next mission then."

Cloud raised an eyebrow, _why so late?_ He thought to himself, and then remembered that normal people needed longer sleep than him, everything in his body has been enhanced by mako. His eyebrow fell back down as he stood up and said:"I understand." and he walked out the door.

A job like a fight merchant was really easy and paid well. The mission just then earned Cloud enough money to live a week in the city or two weeks in the slum. Cloud bought a drink in the bar and paid after he finished it. As he walked outside, he spotted three Shin-Ra soldiers patrolling the area. He immediately hid behind a tree as he waited them to pass, _damn… I can't believe I dropped my guard like that! _He thought after they passed by him without noticing. _I guess I'll have to live in the slums to decrease chances of being seen by them._ He thought as he walked down the street, no idea where he was going to._ Oh, well, I'll just explore the area first._

Cloud kept walking even as the sky darkened. People were getting back to their homes as he saw a church up ahead. He walked there on impulse, ignoring everything else. He walked into the church, there was no one there. He sighed in relief as he walked in. To his surprise, there was a flower patch near the middle of the church, the part where the roof had a hole in it. He walked over to the flowers. It was obvious that someone had taken care of the flowers. He sat near the patch and touched a petal with his right forefinger. It felt soft against his skin, he liked the feeling. Then he remembered the main reason that he was here. He stood up and walked up to the altar. He kneeled in front of it and prayed quietly. This was his first time praying or more likely vowing:"I vow in the name of Cloud Strife that I will continue living and try to be as happy as I can. And if you can hear me God I would like you to give Zack a good afterlife. He has been the best person and friend I've ever met. Thank you." Tears started rolling down his cheeks again as he stood up and instead of using the door, jumped out of the church's broken roof, hoping it to be a little more quiet and peaceful. Little did he know that his confession was overheard by another.

Aerith was walking back to the church after a long day of trying to sell flowers when she saw a blonde haired man walking into the church. _That was rare._ She thought, _ever since I've been here there's been absolutely no one except kids and him that has even taken a step in there._ She was saddened again when she thought of Zack, how he fell through the roof and landed in her flowers, how they had a date together. He promised to come back, yet it has been five years. And she had gotten over it, especially after seeing him going to dinner with a girl from Shin-Ra. She had been through all that. And now all she wanted to know was who that man was. She sped up a little bit.

As Aerith stepped in the door, she saw him patting a flower with a hand, and smiling slightly, before standing up and walking towards the altar. The man's hair looked interesting, to say the least. _How much jell does he use on that hairstyle, gosh._ She didn't see his face yet, and she was oddly curious/ However, she didn't take another step towards him since there was a chance that he might hear her. Then she heard his voice, it sounded so beautiful to her ears,_ so soft and silky but steady at the same time._ She mentally slept herself for thinking about it, and slightly blushed. But when the man got to the part about Zack's death, her eyes widened. _Was there a chance that it was the same one as the one I know?_ She thought. She was about to take a step forward and ask him when she saw the flooding tears on his face, she stopped as she saw him turn around. She was stunned to say the least, to see that his eyes were exactly the same colour as Zack's. But then her eyes moved to other parts of it, including the hair, the ears, the jaw, the neck, everything and felt herself blush even more when she realizes just how handsome he looked. The tears continued to flow from his sapphire eyes. _That person must mean a lot to him_, she thought, she was about to offer her help when she saw him suddenly jumped out of through the church's roof. She was awed, the only type of person that can do that was SOLDIERs, _was he one of them? That would mean the Zack he was talking about is the Zack I know then. So that means Zack was dead, right?_ She quickly got rid of all the thoughts in her head and left without even entering the church, she needed to get back to her home and think. And she did just that.

Prologue END

Phew… So what do you guys think? Good or bad?

There aren't many clerith fanfics out there, we need more!!!

Yes to criticisms.

No to flames.

Review! Review! Review!


	2. Chapter 1 Opening Up

Hi all you CloudxAerith fans out there/if you're not, you're still welcome

Chapter 1 is finally up. Enjoy!

Oops, forgot

Disclaimer: Everything the world doesn't own belongs to me.

Memory is the Key

Chapter 1: Opening Up

Cloud woke up with a serious headache, probably from getting wasted in the bar last night after his visit to the church. And it's not easy for the former-SOLDIER 1st CLASS to get wasted. Cloud was seriously drunk yesterday, which means he approximately drank 50 bottles of beer. Everyone else in the bar was just staring at him drinking beer like water, downing 3 bottles in a minute without breaking a sweat. The tears came at about the 35th bottle, when he was getting slightly drunk. At the 50th, he was totally wasted, but he still managed to find his way home. _That's what being a SOLDIER 1__st__ CLASS and having drinking competition with Zack can do to you._ Cloud thought as he sat up and peered at the clock next to him: 6:00 a.m. _Hmm… Seems like my bio-clock isn't that messed up, I only woke up half an hour later than I am used to._ He thought as he climbed out of the bed and walked in the bathroom to take a shower, after the refresh, he got his 1st CLASS vest, shoulder guards, long pants and finally his boots on. He got out the door and did his everyday exercise then went for a bit of a run. (By a bit, I mean 5km) After the run, he visited the church. He found the place peaceful for some reason, like he belonged there. He fiddled and cared for the flowered until about 8:50 before leaving and heading towards his boss's bar.

Aerith walked out of the apartment and headed towards the church, she and her mother still had the debt to pay, and they requested ready three days from today, she needed to work harder and help her mother. After all, 30,000 Gil isn't a small number. She walked up to the church just in time to see the blonde-flaxen-haired man walk out the door, he had a smile on his face, making him look all the more charming. _Geez, what am I thinking?_ She thought as she stopped in front of him and asked if he wanted a flower for 1 Gil. He looked at her for a moment, brain working at top speed, and then asked:"Are you the one that planted the flowers in the church?"

Aerith looked embarrassed, thinking: _what's wrong with me? He's already seen all the flowers in the church, why would he want another one? Gosh, Aerith, you're such a moron._ "Yeah…" Her face turning shade of pink and looked at the ground. _Wow, his voice is so sweet._

The man looked content after hearing her reply, he took his wallet out and handed her 10,000 Gil, and took one of the flower from her basket. Before using his right hand and pulled her chin up, whispering next to her ear:"A girl like you shouldn't look down, look up, grab and hold onto your dreams." Before leaving, he said:"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." He left.

Aerith was shocked at least, from everything he did: the money, his voice, his touch and his words: Zack's words. **"Grab your dreams and hold onto them."** Those were his words.

She didn't even get a chance to say thank you before the man excused himself and left. Aerith looked down at the money he gave her: 10,000 Gil. She quickly ran back home and gave it to her mother, and told her what happened, they were really happy, for they had enough money to repay the debt. Her thoughts went back to the golden-haired man when she remembered about the flowers, she hurriedly ran towards the church and saw the flowers already watered and taken care of. _It must have been that man._ She thought. Again, she remembered the silkiness of his voice and the gentleness of his touch. She felt as if she could melt into them. He was the kind of person that she could only dream of: kind, caring, handsome… _I can't wait to see him again…_ she thought, but then reminded herself that she still needed to ask him about Zack. Her spirit dropped when she thought about him again. He was her first friend, they never took things far but he was her first love, like an older brother.

Cloud walked into the office at exactly 9:00 a.m. and received his next assignment: something to do with material again, he accepted the mission and moved to his designated destination. His thoughts kept going back to the girl he met this morning, how lovely she looked. _Those brown locks, her heart shaped chin, her slightly nervous but gentle voice, her smooth and silky skin, and most important of all: her emerald green eyes. Ah, Cloud! Snap out of it. Stop thinking about her! I wonder why she lived in the slums. She looked like a goddess or a princess… Grrrr… Cloud! Stop thinking about her! I wonder if I'll meet her again… God, I just did it again, didn't I…..._

5 hours later:

Cloud turned up in his boss's office again unscratched, demanding his pay. He was paid and sent on another one, one that he finished with two hours and returned again. There was only one thought in his boss's mind: _Geez, is this guy even human? He finished two jobs within a day, even our best would have taken more than two days to do these two missions, maybe I should give him some harder missions._ He thought, after Cloud left with his pay for the day, the amount wasn't small, about 40,000 Gil altogether.

Cloud was walking down the street as he caught sight of the goddess he met in the morning. A man was standing in front of her, blocking her way. He could see him undressing her with his eyes while she was trying to get by apologizing and looking downwards. The man was about to grab her when Cloud stepped forward and placed his Buster sword right next to his throat:"I would get away from her if I were you." Cloud said with a little menace in his voice. The look in the man's eyes instantly turned from lust to despair as he stepped away backwards apologizing and ran away. "Are you alright?" he asked in a caring tone.

The girl turned around and looked into his eyes:"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." She smiled.

Cloud's heart melted when he saw the smile. _What's happening to me?_ He thought, as he slightly blushed and asked:" May I know your name?"

The girl replied:"Of course, my name is Aerith. What about you?"

_Aerith._ He thought. _Fitting, she cares about flowers and the nature._ "Cloud, Cloud Strife." He said.

_Cloud, hmm? So sweet, he seems like a cloud too, gentle and comforting._ She thought, half daydreaming about him kissing her. _Oh, god, Aerith. You just met him!_ She thought as her cheeks turn tomato red.

"Would you want me to escort you home?" Cloud asked again, wondering what got her so red all of a sudden.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course. It's getting dark already. It would be dangerous for you travel alone in the night." He said. _How could I pass on the chance of walking next to an angel?_ He thought in his mind, _too bad I can't tell you._

"If you don't mind, yes of course."Aerith said.

"Alright, lead the way." Cloud put an arm around the other's waist and said.

Aerith almost jumped at the feeling of warmth around her waist, but relaxed almost immediately. _How bold._ She thought as she started walking in the direction of her house.

Cloud felt the action however, and asked:"Am I making you uncomfortable?" As he was going to remove his arm from her waist, he felt Aerith's hand clutching at his.

"No, it feels good." She whispered, and leaned her head against his shoulder. She half-expected Cloud to move away, but he stayed. She hasn't felt this warm in a long time. She totally relaxed herself in Cloud's arm. _It feels so good and safe in his arms._ She thought as she huddled up him, taking in his scent. _He smells like honey and lilac._ She thought, intoxicated by his scent.

_Wow, she's sure forward. And she looks so beautiful and peaceful. I wish I could ki… God, Cloud there you go again. But still, it feels so good to have her by my side. It's like it's meant to be like this._ He thought.

Cloud was still lost in his thoughts when Aerith stopped and said:"Cloud?"

"Hmm, what's wrong?"he asked.

"Um… We're here."Aerith said, pointing to the house on the side of the road.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I guess I'll see you around then." Cloud replied, embarrassed and not really willingly removed his arm from her waist and stepped away.

Aerith could see the bit of unwillingness in Cloud's eyes. She felt the same way and quickly stepped forward to grab his arm:"Cloud, why don't you come in? My mother would be delighted to meet you."

Cloud was more than willing but decided to play it cool and just nodded. Aerith caught that too of course and started giggling. Caught in the moment, Cloud fake pouted and grabbed her waist from behind. "Who do you think you are laughing at?"He asked innocently nuzzling his head against neck. The action caught Aerith off guard and she gasped at his closeness, but soon melted back into his embrace. "This feels nice." She said, lying back against his hard chest, her face red.

"Aren't you scared of me?" Cloud asked, closing his eyes and enjoying her flowery scent.

"Hmm… Should I be?" Aerith replied with a question.

"Yeah, you should. Because I might just kidnap you right now and you'll never see anyone else ever again." Cloud replied, his right hand twisting in her hair.

"Oh, where might you take me after you kidnap me?" She played along.

"Oh, I haven't really thought about that yet. Hmm… I know, I'll take you to cloud." He laughed at the small irony.

The remark drew a giggle and another comment:"Cloud, are you a SOLDIER?"

Cloud waited a moment then answered:"I was."

"What do you mean?" Aerith was a little confused.

"I quit and became a mercenary." Cloud replied.

"I see. What CLASS were you in?" Aerith continued.

"1st." Cloud said quietly, not really wanting to admit.

"Did you know a person known as Zack?" Aerith got to the point.

The response was what she expected, a wince and a shiver. "Yeah" He said and before she could ask any more question, he asked one of his own:"Why do you ask?"

"He's really important to me. He was my first friend… almost like a brother." Aerith replied.

However, that statement drew tears from Cloud as soon as she finished her sentence, but he didn't loosen his grip on her.

"What's wrong? Cloud, was it something I said?" Aerith was a little worried, turning around to face him. Others might not notice it, but she did. The vulnerability of his that brought her to like him the first time she saw him: his heart.

"It's alright. He was my first and best friend." He said hesitantly, this was the first time he actually opened up to anyone, not even Zack. But he knew his long buried past would be safe with her. He didn't want to give her any burden but he had to open up one day. He knew it, and the person might as well be someone he can trust

No matter how many people he killed, he wasn't a killer like Zack was, he didn't enjoy it. He hated it, all the battles… After all the blood he spilled, he was still somehow… innocent. Too innocent, he killed not because he enjoyed beating others, but to achieve his goals. At first it was just to prove to everyone in the community that he wasn't weak. Then it was to prove to Tiffa that he was strong. Then he found out that he didn't love her. Then he fought to revenge on Sephiroth for destroying his village and killing everyone. Then it was to protect Zack and the right to freedom. And now, he found a new purpose: to be with her.

"Let's go." He forced a smile onto his face and said, grabbing her hand and walking towards her house. He needed to be stronger, for Aerith.

"OK." Was her reply as she gripped the hand tightly and opened the door with the other.

Chapter 1 END

R&R please…

Overall length is a little too short and a little bit of fluff. Basically about Cloud letting his pain out and finding a new reason to live.

Next chapter will be up ASAP.


End file.
